barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Harmony
Harmony is a minor character in Barbie: Princess Charm School. She is Princess Isla's personal princess assistant and she is voiced by Kazumi Evans. Personality Harmony doesn't speak much in the film, but she is a good listener, and listens to Blair when she confides in her friends that she feels as though she doesn't fit in. She is helpful and capable, and a good assistant. She comforts Blair along with Caprice. Physical Appearance Harmony is a sprite with light skin, green eyes, and purple hair. Her wings are pink. She wears her hair in a high ponytail with a pink bow. She has a pink necklace, earrings and bracelet, and pink shoes. She wears a short purple dress with short puffy sleeves. Story Harmony first appears in Isla's dorm room with Princess Hadley, Isla's roommate, and Caprice, Hadley's sprite. Isla and Harmony are listening to music. Hadley kicks her football at Blair, but hit bounces off Blair's hip, hits Caprice, bounces off a window, and almost hits Isla and Harmony. Harmony jumps onto Isla's laptop by accident and plays a song Isla was working on. Isla gets embarrassed because she is not ready for anyone to hear it, and turns it off. Blair, Isla, and Hadley introduce themselves, and Miss Privet tells them over the school speakers to go to the Starlight Welcome in one minute. Harmony, Caprice and Grace rush the girls out before closing the door on them. After a poise class taught by Dame Devin the next day, Harmony and the other sprites sit with Isla and her friends for lunch. However, Delancy makes her sprite, Wickellia, tuck some tablecloth into Blair's skirt. When Blair gets up, she drags most of the tablecloth off the table, making plates of food, as well as Harmony and Caprice, fly off the table. She runs away embarrassed as other students laugh at her, but Harmony, Isla, Hadley and Caprice listen to Blair as she tells them she feels like she doesn't fit in. Two days before the coronation ceremony and the girls' graduation, the students get to go to the palace for a class. They all go to the spa to pamper themselves, and Harmony and the other sprites give their Isla, Blair and Hadley manicures. Wickellia is told by Dame Devin to rip their clothes to shreds while everyone is gone, so when the girls go back to their dorm room, Harmony and everybody else is shocked. Blair creates new clothes for them, and they go to their class. It is a table manners class, so Harmony gives out cutlery to Isla. At the end of the film, Harmony dances with the other sprites at the graduation party. Trivia *The definition of Harmony is: "The combination of simultaneously sounded musical notes to produce chords and chord progressions with a pleasing effect". This relates to Isla, who loves creating music. *There is a sprite that is identical to Harmony in the outtakes of the film, giving Prince a pedicure, but she is credited separately from Harmony, as "pawdicurist sprite". *Before the characters Isla and Wickellia were created, Harmony was originally meant to be Delancy's sprite. Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School Characters Category:Females Category:Sprites Category:Characters